


[podfic] Baker's Surprise

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [26]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Baking, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Jewish Holidays, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Purim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: They aren't traditional, so she's not 100% sure Willow will like them. But then again, Willow isn't exactly traditional herself.
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg & Dawn Summers
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] Baker's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baker's Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/693812) by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green). 



****

****Title:** [Baker’s Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/693812)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Green/profile)[Green](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Green/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Length:** 00:03:57

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/27%20\(BtVS\)%20_Baker's%20Surprise_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
